


More Fortune Cookies

by lordjenjen



Series: Fortune Cookies [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Big surprise, Cartman is an ass, M/M, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Back at it again with the cookies.





	

More Fortune Cookies

 

Fortune cookies weren't apart of the City Wok menu. Kenny just made them for fun and to fuck with people. There were people like Tweek where he would give them encouraging in the cookies. People like Craig he would just point stuff out about themselves that Kenny had observed.

Then there was Eric Cartman. He would come in once a week, eat a shit load of food, then leave no tip. Kenny wouldn't normally care, but he left such a mess in his wake, it would take Kenny a while to clean it up.

The first fortune stated tipping your waiter would bring good luck. Cartman had laughed it off. To Kenny's benefit, Carman had a few unfortunate things happen that week. However it was not enough to leave Kenny a tip the following week. Kenny huffed and gave Cartman a fortune predicting bad luck.

Sure enough, Cartman's car broke down and Butters was forced to drive him around. Kenny felt bad for the blonde.

They both showed up for Cartman's weekly City Wok visit. Kenny set the fortune cookies down in front of the pair and watched.

Butters smiled. “Oh wow. This are super nice!”

"What? I only ever get bad fortunes!” Cartman yelled. “I want a new cookie!” He yelled at Kenny.

Kenny smiled and went in back. Quickly he wrote you two fortunes, one for each of them, and made new cookies.

Both turned red, Butters blushing and Cartman with anger.

“What the hell! This is bullshit!”

“Maybe you just need to change your attitude.”

“This is rigged!”

“How about I bring you another cookie.” Kenny offered and went to make more.

He brought Cartman a good pile of them and placed one in front of Butters. They both watched as Cartman broke open the cookies. Each one he became more and more enraged.

“Fuck this! Let's get out of here.”

Butters watched as Cartman stood and headed for the door. “You going to leave a tip.”

Cartman glared at Kenny. “No.”

The two watched as Cartman left the restaurant. Kenny was pleased to see him upset. It was worth never getting a tip.

“I'm sorry about him, Kenny.”

“It's fine Butters.” Kenny looked at the young man before him. “You going to read that one?”

Butters blushed again and picked up the cookie.

He watched intently as Butters broke open the cookie and pulled out the paper. He tossed part of the cookie in his mouth and read the fortune. Kenny couldn't help his heart being quickly as Butters chewed.

“These are pretty good cookies, Kenny.”

“Thanks, I make them myself.”

Butters hummed and stared at the paper. “Kenny. You want to go on a date?”

Kenny's mouth hurt he was grinning so wide. While there was Eric Cartman, who Kenny always wanted to make his life a little more miserable, there was also Butters Stotch, who Kenny had the largest crush on for some time. He would constantly flirt with the blonde, but he seemed to innocent to know what's going on.

“I would love to Buttercup.”

Kenny's heart fluttered at Butters smile. “I think you're really cute too, Kenny.”

Cartman took that moment to bust back in. “Butters, move your ass and drive me home.”

Kenny watched as the fury of Leopold Butters Stotch was released.

“Fuck you, Cartman! Walk your ass home. I'm going to help Kenny clean up your fucking mess since you won't leave him a tip.”

Kenny smiled. Butters didn't know he had just made all of Cartman's fortunes come true.


End file.
